


Can You Still Be Friends

by alexus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexus/pseuds/alexus
Summary: Xander after screwing things up in Season 3. Inspired by Todd Rundgren’s classic goldie.





	Can You Still Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The song belongs to Todd Rundgren. Everything else beongs to Joss Almighty.

_We can't play this game anymore, but_   
_Can we still be friends?_   
_Things just can't go on like before, but_   
_Can we still be friends?_

_We had something to learn_   
_Now it's time for the wheel to turn_   
_Things are said one by one_   
_Before you know it's all gone_

 

Shit happens. Xander, you know it for a fact. There’s too much stuff like that in your life. You’re only eighteen, yet it seems like your very existence is overflown with shit-happening.

Sometimes it seemed like every little thing you said or every little move you made could be described in just one word: stupid. Was it your usual “Harris luck”? A family curse? Were you born under a bad sign? Have Tony and Jessica sinned that much in the days of their troubled youth? Was the simple fact of Xander Harris living and breathing some sort of divine retribution against everyone for their shortcomings?

_Let's admit we made a mistake, but_   
_Can we still be friends?_   
_Heartbreak's never easy to take, but_   
_Can we still be friends?_

 

Why, Xander, why? Why did you do it? Why did you hurt the ones you’re supposed to love? Why did you hurt HER that much? Why did you make your best friend cry more than anyone else even if they spent their lives tryin’? What’s the matter with you, you dimwit?!

Cheating behind your girlfriend’s back. Willow’s kissable lips. Making out in the basement. Oz is hurt. Cordelia is hurt (both ways). Giles and Buffy are disappointed. Willow chose Oz (because, you know, he wasn’t that blind and stupid). Cordelia told you to go F yourself and you’re not trying to win her back. Yeah, you’re peachy, Xander…

_It's a strange sad affair_   
_Sometimes seems like we just don't care_   
_Don't waste time feeling hurt_   
_We've been through hell together_

Then there’s a one night stand with Buffy’s sister Slayer. Losing your virginity. Than almost confessing about that in Willow’s presence. Leaving Willow heartbroken and crying in the bathroom.

You’re afraid she’ll hate you from now on, but you already hate yourself. You don’t wanna lose her friendship, ‘cause, let’s admit it, it’s the best thing you got, yet you’re unable to do anything other than sitting in your darkened room, moping and listening to some classic rock radio.

She always loved you and was willing to forgive, but she can’t do just that, don’t you understand?? Things will never be the same between you two. Even if she’ll find enough strength not to hate you for what you did for the rest of her life. Sad but true.

_La la la la, la la la la_   
_Can we still be friends?_   
_Can we still get together sometime?_

 

Deal with it, Alexander Harris. You’re not that bad, you know. You’re just too blind. Of course, you love her in your own… hmm… special way. You just can’t see the thing right before your eyes. And you can’t tell right from wrong

She’s Willow, dammit! She loved you for so long, but you noticed her only when she was with someone else.

Maybe it’s not too late. Time is the healer and, God knows, maybe you’ll find some way to fix it. She’s Willow and she cares about you. But will there ever be mistake, you can learn from?..

_We awoke from our dream_   
_Things are not always what they seem_   
_Memories linger on_   
_It's like a sweet sad old song_

The End.


End file.
